In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, smartphones, digital cameras, camcorders, computers, etc.) capture and edit pictures or images. For example, a smartphone may capture an image with an integrated image sensing device.
While capturing and editing pictures or images may be beneficial, such processes often are time-consuming and laborious. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that add new and/or improved features of image editing may be beneficial.